


Hum Hallelujah

by kaceisace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, M/M, This was so cute, concerts and boy kisses, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaceisace/pseuds/kaceisace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t that big of a stretch to say that Dean Winchester had a crush on Castiel. Honestly, he’d admitted that to himself long ago. Cas could make anyone into a weak mess, so Dean just accepted it an went on with his life. However, when the feelings didn’t subside like he thought they would, that’s when he knew he was screwed. Maybe that was why he would make lame jokes to see Cas chuckle, and buy him his favorite CD just to hear him sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hum Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by "Hum Hallelujah" by Fall Out Boy

A long-held Hallelujah bubbles up, exhaling into the lips pressed against his own. He never thought this would happen. The lights are still blaring, and he finds himself pressed even closer to the boy who’s always been there, just out of reach.

Dean had scored them tickets to the first band that had caught Cas’s interest. Cas never seemed to have any particular interest in one band or another. He’d flip between things, never sticking to something. Always leaving. (Dean sometimes felt like it was some kind of weird irony, seeing as the only thing Cas could seem to leave behind was music, whereas he was now chained to the Winchesters. -human.)

The first thing Dean noticed when they first stepped into the music store, however, was how Cas seemed to gravitate towards the weirdly placed “Scene” kid section. He picked up a blue album, looked at Dean with those big blues, and suddenly Dean found himself owning a Fall Out Boy album. This was not how he imagined this trip going, but at least Cas found something he liked.

He played the CD everywhere; in the Impala (because Dean could never tell him “no”), in his room, even blasted on Sam’s speakers.

It wasn’t until Dean was listening to “Hum Hallelujah” for the twenty-seventh time that he’d stumbled upon the idea. Maybe bringing Cas to see his favorite band in concert would, well, he didn’t really know what he wanted to get out of it, it would just be nice to see Cas smile.

It wasn’t that big of a stretch to say that Dean Winchester had a crush on Castiel. Honestly, he’d admitted that to himself long ago. Cas could make anyone into a weak mess, so Dean just accepted it an went on with his life. However, when the feelings didn’t subside like he thought they would, that’s when he knew he was screwed. Maybe that was why he would make lame jokes to see Cas chuckle, and buy him his favorite CD just to hear him sing.

So, that was how he found himself with Cas at a Fall Out Boy concert, surrounded by teenage girls with brightly-colored hair. (Cas had actually wanted to dye his hair, but he’d changed his mind when Wallgreens didn’t carry the blue hair dye he had his heart set on.) The light were flashing, and Cas was jumping and mouthing along to some song about heart-break and rock n’ roll.

His eyes were flashing colors Dean had never seen, and his smile was contagious. The shirt Dean had bought for him at the souvenir stand may have been a bit big, but Cas didn’t seem to care. He was having the time of his life. He looked to beautiful.

Suddenly, Cas was tugging at his wrist, dramatically singing along to another song. It was too much.

Then, they were kissing. Dean didn’t know how it had happened, but Cas’s lips were on his, and he found no reason to complain, because Cas was kissing him back. He was at a freaking Fall Out Boy concert, and Cas was kissing him back.

Hallelujah.

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr (femdean.co.vu) for my song for a scene challenge


End file.
